The Mad Scientist Cares
by vanpiric heart
Summary: Su sees Keitaro during an emotional brake down and hears why he's crying. Su then decides to help Keitaro and concludes that Naru doesn't desirve him. Rating may go later and may become a Kei x Su x Moto fic Chap 3 finally up
1. I care

I've decided to do a Kei x Su fic with much Naru bashing, and one kick ass Keitaro, now for my new fic "The Mad Sciencetist Cares"

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Chapter 1: I care**

Su Kaolla, the hyperactive inventor of Hina Sou. Despite what the other girls thought, Su wasn't unaware of the things that went on around her. In fact for the most part what Keitaro and the girl's saw of Su was merely a façade. With an I.Q. of over two hundred and a degree in phicalligy from her home land, Su knew the girls better than they knew themselves. She liked the fact that she had people to play with instead of having to use her brains to fix everyone else's problems.

Even with everything going so well for her she could not sleep. For the umpteenth time she found herself looking at Motoko's ceiling, she sighed and removed herself from Motoko's bed. After walking just outside of the room, she swore she could hear someone crying in distance. Su having lived there for quite some time she knew exactly where it was coming from and she thought she knew who it was. With the knowledge that Shinobu was on the roof crying Su run to comfort her.

But when she reached the roof she saw two people there, the one she could make out was that of the owner the local tea shop Haruka. Who was standing over the one who was crying.

Su had to squint to make out the shape of the body, it was too big to be Shinobu. She looked closer. When she finally figured out who it was she took a half step back and gasped. She knew that back, the one she jumped on countless time over the six months, her big brother Keitaro was crying. 'Oh big brother what is wrong?'

"I-I-It's too much Haruka, no matter how I try *sniff* they still *sniff* hate me!" hearing that hurt the little MolMol Princess's heart. 'But I love you big brother!' Oh how she wished to call that out to him, but she knew if she lisined she would know more of what she needed to do.

"Come on Kei, it can't be that bad can it? How many guys do you think would give their lives to have you're position?"

"How many would put up with being punched and slashed all the time, how many would be willing to be blown up and labeled a pervert for accidently running into someone?"

"…."

"How many would take being abused not just phically but verbally too? Not to mention the hours I work and everything I do. Even when it's **their** fault for the misunderstanding I get blamed, how many guys would put up with that? Huh?! Haruka!?"

The older woman was dead silent. She knew he was right, the girls were always stepping over their bounds but he just took in strive. He first wanted to quite three weeks after he arrived but she talked him out of it, and then had to it again two months later, after that he tried to quit every month. Now it was at a point where she didn't think anyone could talk him out of. He was kind, trusting, honest, and did everything to make the girls happy but nothing would if it was him who did it. She didn't know what to do, all the girls didn't show him any friendship. Sure Shinobu had a crush on him but was too shy to say anything. Now here he was believing that he was the most hated person in the world.

Su was silent thought the conversation but had tears running down her face. She could not believe it, Keitaro had broke. 'oh big brother, what have we done to you? Why? Why did things go like this? No more'

Though no one heard her she ran back to her room and began to design a machine. Anyone who looked in at her would assumed that she was building another weapon to test on Keitaro.

The tears continued to run down her face but it would not stop her, she had to make something to help big brother… no help Keitaro! He was the only one who rather have Su remain as her childish self rather than have her grow up soon like everyone else, even her real brother wanted for her to grow up quickly. 'You don't deserve him Naru! He gave you his heart and you treat it like trash! Damn you, you BITCH'

Her tears ran freely now. In her anger she could no longer keep writing in Japanese, her papers then became a mess between Japanese and Molmolean. After a hour or so of her mad writing and crying she abruptly fell asleep.

**The next Morning: Motoko's room **

At five sharp Motoko awoke to find that she was sleeping alone, this was enough to make the warrior scared. After all there wasn't a single night since she came here that she slept alone at Hina sou. So with a kick start she took off running sword in hand toward her destination. She reached Keitaro's room in less than a minute and of course burst right in.

"Urashima! Prepare to meet your…"

She had suddenly stopped when she realized that not only wasn't Su there but she had walked in on Keitaro changing. With a bright blush as turned and slammed the door, 'He up this hour? Su wasn't there. Where could she be?' she stood there worrying about Su until a stray thought hit her 'when did he start to have muscles?' as the thought passed through her mind she began to shake her head furiously. When Keitaro finally walked out of his room he looked at Motoko with a slight color of pink on his face.

"Was there something you needed Motoko?"

With her blush back at full strength "Have you seen Su?"

"no"

Keitaro couldn't help but feel confused at her actions but shrugged it off and went to Su's room instinctively. When he walked into her room he saw the little scientist sleeping on a large metal plate with wires and several hole 'great another weapon *sigh*'

He delicately shook Su to wake, after she didn't for several minutes he sighed again then put on a smile.

"Su! Shinobu made you're favorite banana pudding for breakfast"

"REALLY!" she shouted as her shot up like a rocket

"come on Su you're actually worrying Motoko, she's running around looking for you"

"Oh I go see her now" the exotic girl said as jumped up and ran out

Keitaro smiled, he couldn't help but love Su's cheerfulness, he was glade she wasn't shy, she was violent but to her it was the same as playing a one sided game of tag. He left Su room and decided to get a early start on his choirs. Su mean while had found Motoko walking pretty fast though the hallways and jumped onto her back.

"Hiays Motoko Keitaro said you were looking for me"

"yeah" the blush hadn't left her face cause her thoughts kept drifting back the land lord

Now everyone believed that Su didn't understand grown up emotions, but Su's smile now looked more like Kitsune's.

"You like Keitaro don't you?"

Motoko's panic was exactly what Su had wanted "THAT PERVERT! NEVER!"

"Motoko I'm not dumb" Su said with a dead serous tone, which scared her "We need to have a talk, OK Motoko?" to this Motoko nodded and kneeled ready to hear Su's peace.


	2. The machines, Her Sword, & His Fist

Thanks for the reviews, but Hokuten Mage it's more of a two wives type of story. And really sorry for the late update, I'm a slow typer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any anime, I only own the fics I make.

"speech" 'thought'

The machines, Her Sword, & His Fist

Su had told Motoko the scene she witnessed on the roof the previous night, and it shook her to the core. Keitaro had broken down and wanted to leave. That was something the young samurai madden wasn't ready to hear, 'he…wants to leave? But he… was always so… and now I'll never…' Su decided that she gave more than enough time for Motoko to take this all in.

"Motoko" this had caused her to almost jump in surprise because Su was still using a very adult like tone. Even the way Su sat with Motoko gave an air of utmost seriousness, and anyone who knew Su thought that the girl was completely oblivious, had endless energy and just went with the flow.

"First off, I know you have a huge crush on Keitaro…" Motoko was about to shout a denial when Su slapped her hand over Motoko's mouth "and for the last time I'm not stupid, you've liked Keitaro since you had that cold about six months ago, you originally thought it **was **the cold, but the feeling were still there after it was gone, Am I correct? Please be honest"

Motoko sat there unmoving for over a minute and then shook her head yes. Su removed her hand and smiled at Motoko. Then came one unexpected element, Motoko began to cry. She looked as fragile as Shinobu when upset and it disturbed Su to no end after Motoko was a dear friend.

"*sniff* Why? *sniff* Why does he love her and not me?" by this point she was practically balling. Su now understood in a way Motoko both loved and hated him, she was angry that Naru held his heart.

If Motoko had been looking at Su she would have seen the motherly smile as she delivered the next peace of news, "He doesn't anymore" Motoko had never moved faster than she did to grab Su's arms.

"Is it true? Dose he not love her anymore? Do I have a chance?"

"Think about Motoko, would Keitaro be willing to leave if he still loved Naru?"

It took Motoko an agonizing five minutes before she concluded, "No, he doesn't. I have a chance."

"We have a chance Motoko"

"We?"

"I'm not going to lie Motoko, I love Keitaro too." Motoko's jaw dropped like a ton of bricks. "Everyone with the exception of Keitaro has either seen me as a child who needs to grow up or as being just too innocent. He knows that there is more too me than I show, he thinks I he just plays along that I can remain my happy go lucky self but now I'm not going to risk him leaving because Naru is a bitch and you can't come to terms with your feelings"

Motoko cast her sight to the floor unable to meet Su's eyes. She couldn't believe it not only was Su actually able to understand what love really was like but Keitaro had gone out of his way to keep the fact that Su had a whole other side of her personality. She than came to a conclusion that actually scared her about the outcome.

"um Su?"

"yes?"

"If we both love Keitaro dose that mean we are in competition?"

"hmm, not if we can get him to agree on a MolMol wedding.

"huh?"

"In my home land a man having multiple wife is encouraged" Motoko found herself unable to do anything except stair at the strange idea that her sister-in-arms came up with.

"So… co-wife's?"

"Yep!" then Shinobu came and told them breakfast was ready the two nodded their acknowledgment, and before taking off to eat they concluded they would continue the conversation later. After eating Su and Shinobu went to their school as usual but the day itself was way out of the norm.

At their school__________________________________________

In class Su would normally be bouncing off the walls and making an unholy racket that would it impossible hear teach anything to the other students and would result in a school wide chase after her. Today she sat in her desk quietly and was drawing plans to a type of suit that looked like something the military would use and it was writing in MolMol so no else could read it. The teachers had considered this to be a gift from the heavens and didn't bother her the whole day.

After returning to Hina sou Su went strait for her room while Shinobu went to make dinner. Su began to continue to work on the large area that Keitaro had found her on that morning. Su was so focused on her work that she didn't hear Motoko enter her room.

"Su?" she did not jump or yelp, she merely nodded and continued to work. "What are you working on?"

Su calmly put down her tools and wires and faced Motoko with a serous face that made Motoko stiffen instantly. "The solution to our current problem" when Motoko gave her a confused look she elaborated "Keitaro get his ass kick because lack of coordination and strength right?" Motoko nodded, "this is one part of my plan"

"I know I'm going to regret this but what is your plan?" The evil smile Su gave chilled her to the bone

End chapter two:

Short I know and the reason for it is to for the set up of Chap. 3 so please review and wait for chapter 3: Rebuilding Keitaro


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry late update had a good Naruto story idea, (Disclaimer: I don't own love hina or any anime)

'thought'

"speech"

_____________________________A Plan in Motion_____________________

"My plan my dear Motoko is simply to give Keitaro the power to not only survive the day but to make it so no one messes with our Keitaro." Motoko gained a healthy blush at the image of a powerful Keitaro standing over several people he beat the shit out of.

"So how do we go about this?"

"Simple, I've built a training field and a bio-mechanic suit that will take over Keitaro's motor functions with a muscle shock and a tec-helm to help his brain functions." After Motoko's silence it was obvious that she had no idea what that any of that meant. "It means the suit will train Keitaro's coordination by drilling movements from martial arts into him, the muscle shock will increase his muscle capacity and the tec-helm will allow his to see what he's doing and where to turn his body in the right way."

"I see then what did you need me for?"

"Even with all the assistance from my inventions he won't learn any ki abilities and he needs a sparing partner."

"Why do you need me to teach him ki?"

"Back home guys aren't allowed to learn it, because they focus on physical training while girls learn magic."

"I see, how long do you think it will take for us to complete your plan?"

"If my calculations are correct, two maybe three months"

"Months?! Su training someone in martial arts takes years, no matter how talented and Keitaro is far from being a genius."

"Ah my dear Motoko, that's what my little toys are for, one forces him into knowing the movements to the point of instinct, one has his muscles constantly being worked to make up for years of physical training in a short time and the last builds reflexes. While you teach him Ki and spar with him for experience." Motoko nodded her head, it was well planed and it just might work.

"What style will he be learning?"

"It's a combination of all my home countries' styles, I call it Terra Jamloean"

"What dose it emphasize on?"

"It works with a few moves from each style, the moves that are going to be used combines Flexibility with speed and strength"

"It's an impressive idea, now when can we train him? I know I can train him during my morning sessions but when will he get time normally? You know how much time he spends fixing the place up"

"Yes well I thought about that as well and trust me if you and me stop our 'rain of terror' Keitaro will have a lot more time to work with" Motoko agreed to stop her attacks "We should also tell Keitaro about our plan, well most of it we'll leave certain details out." They both smiled and left to talk to their land lord.

"Hiyas! Keitaro!" yelled one hyperactive inventor as she jumped onto the back of said person.

"Urashima, May we have a word in private?" the mention of it being 'private' made a shiver go up his spine but he agreed none the less.

After they entered the room Motoko drew her sword and almost make Keitaro yell bloody murder until she thirsted it into the wall adjacent with Kitsune's room as she yelled,

"No ease dropping!" after hearing Kitsune run off Motoko sheathed her sword and sat down with Su sitting to her right.

"Now Keitaro, I now this situation is uncomfortable for you but don't worry. I'm not going to attack you and Su isn't going to use one of her weapons on you." Keitaro visibly relaxed at this but still remained cautious. "I also ask you to remain silent until I finish talking alright?" Keitaro nodded and got ready for almost anything Motoko had to say, almost.

"Su saw you on the roof a couple nights ago…" as Keitaro was about to defend his crying Motoko gave an angry glare that reminded him to let her finish, "I was also told that Hakura was there and your reasons for crying, so Su and I decided to help you learn how to defend yourself. You'll train with me in the mornings and when everyone else is gone and you are done with your chores Su's special training Tec will teach you everything else." Keitaro was stunned to say the least, one of his main tormentors was going to help him.

"Why are you helping me?" at this question Motoko moved her line of vision toward the floor trying to hide her blush, luckily for her Su had a temporary cover planed.

"Motoko knows that ya aren't the pervert that they make ya out to be and she feels bad for it."

"oh" Keitaro wasn't completely convinced but he was going to let it slide.

After they went over the finer details they each went their own ways. Motoko went to prepare the things she would need to start Keitaro's training like a spare practice sword some hand raps and a blind fold, Motoko stopped at the last object when her imagination ran off with her. Su was making last minute adjustments to her machines and Keitaro went to start the repairs he was going to tomorrow early so he would have more time to train.

Next Morning Keiatro's room

When Motoko walked in at five in the morning she looked at Keitaro sleeping and she felt content on watching him sleep though she wasn't going to admit it and woke him up and had to slap a hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"Remember Keitaro you promised to study under me" she smiled warmly at him but it did little to confurnet him as he thought of doing evil with numerous tecniques. But her thoughts were more on doing 'hands on' teaching as she waited for him to get dressed in the hal. He came out wearing long dark blue sweat pant and a white mussel shirt. She blushed seeing him in more masculine cloths has made her quite happy.

Though the start of his training did not keep her mood as good. Every time he tried to use a ki technique instead of a stream of ki coming off his wooden sword it would literly blow up in his face.

"I don't get it with your level of ki it should be child's play for you to do ki attacks"

"What do you mean Motoko?" asked an disorented Keitaro

"A person's ki can take a size and density"

"and that means"

"The larger the size the larger the amont of ki the person has the denser it is the more powerful it is."

"oh, what's mine like? I do know a little about some thing like ki type but I was never acually tought anything"

"Your ki is simply astonding"

"Really"

"I've seen it a few times but it's size can esaly cover the entire Hina Sou no matter where in it you are and the ki around your body is so dence its almost like it's rapped around each little part of your body." she said exasperated truth be told his ki was stronger than her own, hell it was stronger than her and her whole **family** combined. so why couldn't he control it to even the most basic form.

"Maybe its because of the technique"

"huh?" Motoko was undoubtedly confused by his suggestion

"The Urashima school has two basic ki techniques, one that focuses ki outward like the Gods Cry school and one that focuses ki inward."

Motoko took a thinking pose, 'Maybe, it makes sense, if he can't send ki outward it would be logical that he can focus it inward. That would make his ki ability's like Naru's.' it was true Naur's punches and kicks were all powered by ki even if she didn't realize it, 'but Naru only has slightly higher than average ki and her skills are all instinct so what would be the results if Keitaro's god like levels of ki and higher of skill were put into this idea' after another minute of picturing the results and stream of drool escaped her lips and she ran off to Su's room dragging a very confused Keitaro behind her.

Su's Room:

Su was up early working on the last few touches to the machine when Motoko barged in with Keitaro.

"Su I want you to remove all weapon training from Keitaro's regament" Su gave a understanding nod but still asked

"Why?"

"Keitaro's ki flow won't work well with weapons so it's best to focus on his hand-to-hand trainging." Su simply nodded and did what she was asked by removing any weapon based training from the the computer data files.

After breakfast everyone left the house, Kitune to look for suckers to blackmail and the rest for school. Keitaro entered Su's room and put on the training suit and hel then steped out onto the feild Su made. Keitaro's body began to move on it's own hitting objects than looked like balls of light, but after only a couple of minutes he noticed somthing. Some way or another the objects would revile themselves ether by sound sight or even smell, though he had no idea how Su pulled that off, but he got the point was to be able to know where somthing was at any moment.

By the end Keitaro had accomplished what would take others three months. He then went to take a soak while Su and Motoko were talking.

"So, you think it will work now?" Motoko just gave Su a smile

"Maybe even better then I thought, we'll see in a couple of months." they both started to chuckle at what the others would think of a new Keitaro, meanwhile Keitaro sneezed and knew things were going to get diffacult.

Chapter 3 end.

Sorry for late update please review


End file.
